The Enclave
The Enclave The Enclave are a fraction that appeared in the Fallout series. The Enclave are the remainder of the United States government after the "Great War" that occuered in the Fallout series. The Enclave survied the "Great War" as they were safe from the atmoic bombs by hiding in bunkers and millatery installtions. They are among the remaining "pure humans" after the "great war". The Enclave have acess to advanced techology devolped by the government before the "Great War". Such techology includes power armour and the vertibird helicopters. The Enclave waited inside a heavily fortafied old rig off the east coast of the United States untill the "Great War" was over. Once the war was over the Enclave sent some vertibirds full with soldiers to the coast after waiting so long in their oil rig. Nearby towns population were taken for testing and old army bases were reused. The Enclave also found a labortary containing a old virus called the FEV virus. However they could only recover a few samples as the slaves they used for becoming mutant from raditation and were forced to seal the lab and retreat. Soon after the Enclave base, the oil rig of the coast was infiltrated by a person called " The Chosen One". This person activated a self destruct on the oil rig. All Enclave personal began to exvactute the oil rig. A Enclave computer on the other side of the U.S guided the remaining Enclave to a new base on the other side of the U.S. The Enclave left on the mainland were all hunted down by the New Calaforina Republic (NCR) and the Botherhood Of Steel (BOS).The Enclave were severly weakined and disorganised now. The remain Enclave under the command of Autanm Senior who reacived orders from the new president and relocated all remaining Enclave personal to Reaven Rock on the other side of the U.S. After all personal were at Reaen Rock new sets of power armour were issueded to Enclave soliders, also new uniforms were given to Enclave scientists and officers. The Enclave began to prodcast their own radio channel hosted by presdent Eden and sent patrols out into the area around wasthington DC now known as the capital wasteland. They came into contact with the Brotherhood Of Steel and Brotherhood Outcasts. The Encalve fought the Lone Wonderer and his Brotherhood Of Steel allies to gain control of Project Purity. Reaven Rock was destroyed and the Enclave were unable to hold Project Purity and retreated. The Enclave had killed the Lone Wonders father and had no weapeons to fight Liberty Prime the Botherhood Of Steels gaint robot. Some Enclave did not know there headqurthers, Reaven Rock had been destroyed and wondered the wasteland regrouping in small outposts. Most of the Enclave retreated to a pre-war air force base and had a mobile command crawler there aswell as test labs and refueling stations. The Lone Wonderer and the Brotherhood Of Steel eventally found this base and attacked. The Lone wonderer infiltrated the mobile base crawler and fought segima squad and hacked into a Enclave computer. Outside the Brotherhood of Steel kept the Enclave forces busy. Once the computer was hacked missles were lunched from the Enclaves sataliteis in orbit. The misslies destroyed the mobile base crawler. With their base destroyed the Enclave disbaneded, Enclave soldiers ran off, escaped in vertibirds and wondered of into the wasteland. All dough they still had outposts they were disorganised. On the otherside of the U.S their was a small Enclave bunker. It is home to the last remaining Enclave who survied the destrcution of the oil rig but didnt go to Reaven Rock. Mobile_Base_Crawler.jpg|The Enclave mobile base crawler FO2 Intro APA.jpg|Enclave soldiers and a Vertibird FO02_NPC_Enclave_Com_Officer_N.png|Enclave soldier wearing the old Enclave power armor RavenRockVertibirdBay.png|Enclave Vertibird Brokensteelscreen_03B.jpg|Enclave soldiers wearing new Enclave Tesla power armor